R-Evolutions Episode 18 - Games
Meanwhile, on the mountaintop where Nexus and Blade are resting, Blade is about to explain his history… Blade) I don’t really understand why you’re so curious about this useless trinket on my wrist… *Tinkers with the Dragon Gauntlet* Though, if you must know, I will tell you my story. Draypent) *Hisses* IS THIS ALL REALLY NECESSARY?! I SAY WE SHOULD ELIMINATE THESE FOOLS THIS INSTANT! Solaris) Are you challenging me to a battle, little snake?! I’ll rip every single one of those scales off your body if I have to! Nexus) Blade, I am so curious because we apparently both have many common enemies, and I thought it would be best if the two of us joined forces to combat those enemies. Blade) *Annoyed* If you would all stop interrupting me, I would be able to explain whether or not that “similarity” was true or not! Nexus) Fine, I shall remain silent. I cannot guarantee anything of our Bakugan, though. (Nexus and Blade turn to see that neither Solaris nor Draypent were on the mountaintop) Blade) I was born and raised in a large farming village within a rural part of the country. I lived with a loving family, and the village always had an everlasting peace. There was no crime, no strife, and the villagers coexisted with one another to achieve prosperity. However, my village’s enormous amount of open space was always the apple of every industrial business’ eye. Offers came from cities all throughout the country, attempting to buy land from us to build everything that you would see in Neo Bakugan City. My fellow villagers would never comply with their offers, and so all but one organization eventually left us alone. This one particular organization, known to everyone as BRAWL, was the most persistent, always asking to use a portion of our land for experiments. After denying all of BRAWL’s offers, BRAWL hit the point of pure fury, and doomsday had arrived. My mother had sent me to fetch water from a river not too far away from my village, and when I returned, I saw that the entire village had been set ablaze. BRAWL soldiers and vehicles surrounded my village and fired all of their weapons upon it, as I watched a short distance away in shock. Standing in front of me at the edge of the flames was a man in white, laughing at all of the chaos and the screams of the villagers. Judging by his appearance, I knew he must’ve been the leader of BRAWL, as he signaled to his men to finish the job. A large tanker rolled up to the burning village, and fired a massive missile into the air as all of BRAWL’s forces retreated from the area. I stood up and ran away from my village as fast as possible, as the missile crashed into the center of the village, disintegrating everything within a mile radius. I had just barely evaded the explosion, and hid in a cave for a few days. When I left the cave and returned to where my village once was, there was nothing but charred black ground. BRAWL had got what they wanted, as they succeeded in testing their new nuclear missile, at the cost of hundreds of innocent lives. A flame ignited within my soul, as I screamed into the air that I would avenge my fellow villagers at all costs, by destroying every person and object bearing the BRAWL insignia. Nexus) So that explains why you despise BRAWL so much…and it was pure luck that you evaded death by such a travesty… Blade) It’s as if my mother somehow knew of the imminent devastation, and she succeeded in sparing my life. Nexus) This man in white…he must be your main objective, am I right? Blade) Yes, that man is the one whom I blame everything that happened for. For years, I trained myself in the wilderness, increasing my physical capabilities and adapting to the environment. At that time, I had only succeeded in foiling a few of BRAWL’s projects, none that were of any major importance. Once I noticed that BRAWL was employing Bakugan under its services, I decided that I needed some firepower of my own. I sought out an underground organization known as the Order of Dragons, and enrolled myself as a trainee, a Salamander. With the Order’s teachings, I mastered the art of Bakugan brawling, though I hid my true powers from my superiors. I kept a watchful eye on several of the Order’s experiments, including the Dragon Gauntlet and their Dragon-class Bakugan. Once I felt that the Order was of no more use to me, I took advantage of a certain revolt inside the hideout to claim a Dragon Gauntlet of my own and capture one of their experimental Dragon-class Bakugan, Pyrus Draypent. After escaping from the Order’s reach, Draypent and I bonded and began attacking BRAWL head-on, taking down some of the largest of their operations. Now, here I am, after foiling BRAWL’s attempt at taking you down, Nexus. Nexus) I see, so you’re also a fugitive of the Order…we sure have many things in common. We both want to see BRAWL and the Order of Dragons fall, so why not form an alliance? Blade) Hmph, I guess I’ll tag along with you until we’ve taken down our enemies…so I guess we have a deal. *Extends his hand* Nexus) Together, we will rid the world of evil. *Shakes Blade’s hand* ---- Back at the stadium, the announcer is about to reveal the match-ups for the first round of the tournament… Announcer) This is it, folks! It’s time to see who will be brawling who in the first round of the Regional Tournament! Show me the teams! *Points to a billboard* (The audience remains quiet as the eight team logos appear on the billboard in a bracket) Announcer) Now…RANDOMIZE! (The logos begin to spin rapidly as everyone in the stadium watches with anticipation, until the logos slow to a stop) Announcer) For our first match, we have Team Ice’n Windy versus Team Touchdown! How will these crazy kids fair against a team of professional football players? (The crowd cheers as Team Touchdown waves to all of their fans) Harrison) All right, it’s time to make some little kids cry! Ryan) This is the chance to increase our fan base by the millions! Allen) Calm down, guys. We’re in this for the fun and excitement of Bakugan brawling! Wolf) *Snarls* Looks like I’ll get my dinner after all! >:D Brittany) *Smacks the back of Wolf’s head* You had better not try to eat the opponents again! We don’t want another lawsuit to deal with like last time! Dartiny) *Nudges Dregs* Hey Dregs, looks like you’ll have to step into the arena soon. Dregs) *Calmly* I will only battle when my help is needed. I’m sure the three of you can handle these lugs yourselves. *Plays his flute* (The announcement of the second match between Team Dark Burning Waves and an unnamed team is skipped) Announcer) For our third match, we have Team R-Evolutions versus Team Downpour! It’ll be an exciting sight to see these two rookie teams duking it out! Luke) Yes! I think we have some powerful opponents right off the bat! Bobby) So they’re all Aquos specialists, eh…looks like Unithunder and I will hold the advantage in this brawl! Marina) Yay, looks like I’ll be able to see these guys’ Aquos skills up close and personal! ^.^ Austin) Aw, and I wanted to face those buff guys first! DX Matt) Team R-Evolutions, huh, guess we’ll have to give them a chilling reception… Shaun) Ha, they’re going down before you can even have the chance to face them, Matt! Adam) I’ll take them all out if you guys want me to… Matt & Shaun) NO! (The announcement of the fourth match between Team High Technicalities and an unnamed team is skipped) Announcer) Now, let’s get this party started! Team Ice’n Windy, Team Touchdown, would you please send a member of your team down to the battlefield? Harrison) Haha, I get first pickings! *Jumps off of his team’s platform and runs up to the battlefield* Dartiny) *Slowly rises* All right, Drog and I’ll handle the first meathead, while the rest of you just watch in awe. (As Dartiny is about to climb off of Team Ice’n Windy’s platform, Wolf pushes Dartiny out of the way with extreme force) Wolf) *Grinds his teeth* I’M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER! *Twitches* KILL! (Wolf jumps from the platform directly to the battlefield, twitching and hunched over with his mouth foaming) Harrison) Whoa, hey there little buddy, you alright? Wolf) *Snarls* I’M ALRIGHT, BUT YOU WON’T BE! Brittany) *Clenches the guard rail surrounding the platform* WOLF! What do you think you’re doing?! Get your *ss back up here RIGHT NOW! Dartiny) *Gets up, rubbing his head* Ugh…tell me again, WHY do we have a lunatic as our leader? Announcer) So, uh…Team Ice’n Windy’s sending out their captain right off the bat? Is everybody okay with this? (Teams R-Evolutions, Dark Burning Waves, and High Technicalities converse amongst themselves about what they are seeing) Isaac) *Typing on his laptop* Searching for all available information regarding Team Ice’n Windy’s Wolf… Davis) *Typing on his laptop* Searching for all available information regarding Wolf’s Bakugan, Ventus Balf… Cameron) *Typing on his laptop* Snehehehe! Once we complete an entire analysis on this mysterious fellow, we’ll have compiled all of the information we need to win this competition! Nintendo) *Sits on a chair with his arms crossed* This Team Ice’n Windy is a wild card, aren’t they… DF) *Stands up in front of Nintendo* Pfft, I could probably take all four members down at once! Nintendo) Don’t get too far ahead of yourself, little brother. .-. DF) I’m just saying, they can’t be THAT power- *Looks around* Say, where’s Poshi? Austin) *Thinks* Come on, Team Touchdown, don’t lose to a bunch of hicks! Oh wait...I'm a hick! Marina) *Thinks* Wow, that Wolf guy looks really scary! I hope I won’t have to face him later on! T.T Bobby) *Thinks* No, it can’t be…does that wacko have the exact same insanity problem as I do?! Luke) *Thinks* I can already tell that Wolf and his team are going to be a problem… Wolf) *Roars* JUST SERVE THE FIRST COURSE ALREADY! I WANT TO FEAST TO MY HEART’S CONTENT! Announcer) Gulp…um…let the first battle between Team Ice’n Windy and Team Touchdown…BEGIN! Wolf & Harrison) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Harrison) Haos Armor Robotallion, stand! *A Robotallion covered with more thick armor, resembling a football player, appears* Wolf) Slaughter them all, Ventus Balf! *A green wolf with hooked razor-sharp claws and large bat wings appears* Balf) *Growls* It’s been so long since I’ve had an adequate meal! Wolf, allow me to prepare the appetizer! Harrison) First, we need to decide who makes the first play! Ability Activate! Coin Toss! *Robotallion focuses its energy into the form of a giant coin above the battlefield* Announcer) Wow! Team Touchdown’s being courteous enough to initiate a coin toss to decide who attacks first! Harrison) Before the coin flips, both of us must pick either heads or tails, and I pick TAILS! Wolf) *Perks up* TAILS! WHERE?! *Runs around in circles, chasing his butt* (The giant coin flips in the air, before landing on the center of the battlefield on the tails side) (The giant coin explodes in a burst of light, striking Robotallion and giving it a yellow aura) Harrison) Nice, my correct guess has given Armor Robotallion a power boost! Double Ability Activate! Kickoff + Field Goal! *A yellow football made of energy forms in front of Robotallion as it kicks the energy ball into the air* (The effect of Field Goal causes the energy ball to curve down straight towards Balf) Wolf) *Cackles* Relying on ranged attacks will get you nowhere! Balf, dodge their pathetic attack! (The energy ball crashes into the ground where Balf stood as Balf quickly moves away at speeds faster than the speed of sound) Harrison) So you want a physical approach, huh? Ability Activate! Safety Strike! *Robotallion charges up energy as it sprints towards Balf* Wolf) *Wags his finger at Harrison* Bad choice, prey! Double Ability Activate! Delusional Fabrication + Ferocious Frenzy! *Balf glares at Robotallion, freezing it in place and deactivating the ability* Balf) This is where things get really CRAZY! *Spins in a drilling motion towards Robotallion* (Balf drills all around Robotallion’s body like a cyclone, until Robotallion’s body is so ravaged and injured that Robotallion returns to its ball form) Harrison) *Catches Robotallion* Just like that…he took me down with one attack… (Some parts of the audience slowly clap as the announcer stares in shock) Announcer) W-Wow! This sure is a twisted turn of events for the very first brawl of the tournament! Wolf just pulled an O.H.K.O. on Harrison! Dartiny) Hey, Wolf just stole my victory! Urgh…I guess I’ll take the next guy… Wolf) *Roars* THE COST OF LOSING IS DEATH!!! BALF, SIC ‘EM! Balf) *Pounces on Harrison* Enjoy life in my stomach, human! *Opens his jaw near Harrison’s head* (Just as Balf eats Harrison, a Pyrus Armor Robotallion punches Balf away as Ryan rushes to Harrison’s aide) Ryan) Let’s not get too out of hand here, kid! I’ll be your next opponent! Announcer) W-Wait! Team Ice’n Windy is required by the rules to send a different member in to face you, Ryan! Wolf) *Growls* NO! I MUST HAVE A LARGER FEAST! Ryan) That’s the answer I’m looking for! Ability Activate! Forward Pass! *Robotallion creates a football made of red energy in its hands, then throws it at Balf* Wolf) Balf, dodge their chew toy and hit ‘em from behind! *Twitches* THEN KILL! (Balf teleports away from the energy ball’s path and appears directly behind Robotallion, with his claw outstretched) Ryan) *Flicks his nose* I have you right where I want you! Ability Activate! Singe Snap! *Robotallion bends over and puts one hand near the ground, creating a football made of red energy* (Robotallion then snaps the energy ball through the opening in its legs, hitting Balf and causing a massive explosion) (Balf shoots out of the resulting smoke cloud and teleports back to where Wolf is) Balf) *Shakes off embers* Grr…I can’t believe you allowed the prey to touch me! Wolf) *Cackles* Does it really matter?! They’re going to be dead within seconds! Ability Activate! Malevolent Turmoil! *Balf extends his bat wings and flaps them, blowing dark gusts of wind towards Robotallion* Ryan) Looks like it’s time for a turnover! Ability Activate! Interception! *Robotallion extends its hands and absorbs the gusts of wind, transferring the gusts’ energy to Robotallion’s body* (Robotallion then fires a red-outlined gust of wind from its palms at Balf, who jumps out of the way of the blast as it hits the ground, along with Wolf) Wolf) Hahaha! That was such a fail move! Ability Activate! Phantom Imagery! *Balf duplicates himself in the form of several image clones, which appear all over the battlefield* Announcer) This isn’t looking good for Ryan and Robotallion! Wolf and Balf have severely outnumbered their opponents with an army of clones! Wolf) Now for the killing stroke! Ability Activate! Phantom Malice! *All of the Balf clones shoot at Robotallion and slash it all at once with their claws, returning Robotallion to its ball form* Ryan) *Falls to his knees* Crap, I failed the team as well… (A Gate Card is thrown to the battlefield as Allen runs up to Ryan’s side with a Bakugan in his hand) Allen) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throws his Bakugan* Subterra Armor Robotallion, stand! *Robotallion comes out of its ball form* Announcer) N-No! Don’t tell me that you’re seriously going to face Wolf instead of another member of Team Ice’n Windy! Allen) As the captain of Team Touchdown, I have the right to choose my opponent, and that opponent is Wolf! Double Ability Activate! Rapid Rush + Blazing Touchdown! *Robotallion receives an incredible boost in speed as it rushes towards Balf* (Robotallion jumps into the air a few feet away from Balf and forms a football made of orange energy in its hands before slamming it down on Balf, who quickly teleports away) Wolf) You fools should know by now that you can’t hurt my Balf! *Twitches* CHEW! Allen) Ah, but you’ve fallen into my trap! Gate Card Open! Gridiron Field! *The battlefield transforms into a football field* Ability Activate! Penalty! *A cage of orange energy forms around Balf, trapping him inside* Balf) *Rams into the cage* LET ME OUT OF THIS CONFOUNDED TRAP! *Rams into the cage several more times* Allen) Sorry, but you’re stuck in there until I say you can leave! Now, my final trump card will finish you off! Ability Activate! Sudden Death! *Robotallion glows with an intense orange aura as its muscle mass increases ten-fold and its veins start popping* (Robotallion begins to walk towards Balf as Balf continues to try and break out of the cage) Announcer) Allen’s brought out his ace in the hole! Will this really be the end of Wolf and Balf?! Wolf) *Menacingly* Of course not, fool. *Pulls a strange Ability Card out of his sleeve* Balf, it’s time for us to dine like kings… Balf) *Looks at Wolf* Master Wolf, you treat me so well! >:D Wolf) *Gains a dark green and black aura, glowing green eyes, and demonic voice* FORBIDDEN ABILITY ACTIVATE! HOWLING MINSTREL X! *Darkness bursts from below Balf and surrounds him* (Balf howls, shattering the cage and creating a wave of green light that washes away Robotallion, returning it to its ball form) (The wave of green light washes away all three members of Team Touchdown, smashing them into a wall as Balf returns to his ball form) Wolf) *Catches Balf* That was a delicious feast! *Twitches several times while walking back to his team’s platform* Announcer) And just like that, Wolf of Team Ice’n Windy took down all three members of Team Touchdown by himself, with Balf taking minimal damage! W-Wait…SOMONE GET MEDICAL ATTENTION TO TEAM TOUCHDOWN IMMEDIATELY! Brittany) Rrgh…I can’t believe Wolf went off the end and revealed his Forbidden Ability Card! Dregs) See? You guys didn’t need my assistance after all… *Continues playing his flute* Luke) *Thinks* This Wolf’s power…is incredible! And…what in the world is a Forbidden Ability?! ---- Up above in the stands, Lloyd observes everything that transpired on the battlefield from the shadows of one of the entrances… Lloyd) Team Ice’n Windy…they’re the obstacle I warned the team about…I just hope that Luke and the others are prepared for their inevitable clash with these outlaws. (Lloyd’s trench coat is tugged by a little girl’s hand, and Lloyd looks down to see who is bothering him) Poshi) Um, excuse me, mister? Can you tell me where the bathroom is? Lloyd) *Thinks* LITTLE GIRL ALERT! LITTLE GIRL ALERT! ---- Meanwhile, at the Order of Dragons’ underground hideout, Drake rests on his throne, amusingly watching video footage of Nexus and Blade battling BRAWL… Pierce) My lord, the scouts have reported that the battle between Nexus and BRAWL occurred yesterday in Evergreen Valley, where the unexpected return of another former Salamander named Blade resulted in BRAWL’s defeat. Drake) Ah, so the little rat has scampered out of his hole and has joined forces with Nexus…I should have foreseen something like this… (Axel hides behind a corner behind Drake’s throne, watching the footage and listening to Drake and Pierce’s conversation) Axel) *Thinks* So Nexus AND Blade have been spotted nearby?! This is the perfect opportunity for me take my revenge on those two traitors for disgracing the Order of Dragons! *Slips away from the corner* Drake) Hmm…I think it’s time to actively take down our enemies… *Snaps his fingers* (A lanky man wearing a gas mask and black spandex falls down from the ceiling behind Drake, slowly standing up) Drake) Dragon Paladin Nelson, you are the Order’s leading expert in the art of espionage. I am tasking you the mission of showing Nexus and Blade what true fear looks like. Nelson) With pleasure, Lord Drake… *Disappears into the shadows* R-Evolutions Episode 19 - Drainage Episode 18 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Wolf? Insane Powerful Hungry KILL! CHEW! ALL...OF...THE...ABOVE! Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes